Touka Satomi
Summary Originally, she was best friends with Ui Tamaki and Nemu Hiiragi in a hospital for a long period of time before suddenly, Ui is forgotten by everyone on Earth. Some time later, she and Nemu would devise a plan to save all magical girls from the fate of permantly becoming a witch, this would mark the start of their project to create Eve by using the energy of Rumors and the organization, the Wings of Magius. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher with Energy Manipulation Name: Touka Satomi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Approximately 12 Classification: Magical Girl, Magius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Weapon and Item Creation (Can create weapons and other objects), Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Magic Detection. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Flight, possibly Weapon Mastery (Parasol), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency) and Statistics Reduction (Attack Potency), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbs her surroundings' energy, giving her virtually limitless amount of magical energy in a fight), Memory Manipulation via use of a Rumor, Soul Manipulation (Can cleanse impurities and created Doppels), Reality Warping (Altered the Museum of Memories and made several objects), Atomic Destruction (With sufficent energy, she can gain the ability to dismantle her enemies down to an atomic level) Attack Potency: City level (Fought off two Kamihara Magical Girls while having Rumor Tsuruno Yui accomplish her mission. Believes she can defeat Kyoko Sakura in Another Story), possibly higher with her Energy Manipulation (Can absorb enough energy to the point that she can atomize comparable fighters) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought two magical girls at once, both surprised at her sheer speed, suggests she can take down Kyoko Sakura who is around this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, City Class with her parasol (Uses the parasol as her main method as attack) Durability: City level (Likely can take hits from other magical girls and witches) Stamina: At least Superhuman regularly (During her match in Chapter 7, she was stated to fight Puella Magi for a significantly longer time than they could), practically Limitless thanks to her Energy Manipulation. Range: At least Nearby Surroundings with Absorption, likely significantly higher. Standard Equipment: A parasol Intelligence: At least Gifted (Can calculate even the most abstract of things, such as the chances of having a best friend. Master of Puella Magi biology and created of the Doppel Witches), likely Genius (Created Eve, a superorganism that even incomplete distorts the molecular presence of everything surrounding it and capable of altering an alien system on a planetary scale. Considered as the smartest of the Wings of Magius, and thus made their leader) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users